1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved mail signal system. More particularly, the invention relates to providing a signal in the residence that mail has been deposited in a mailbox remote from the residence. Means is also provided for distinguishing between mail which has been deposited in the box as outgoing mail and new or incoming mail.
2. Description of Related Art
Various devices have been used to detect the presence of incoming mail. Thus, opening the door of the mailbox has actuated a signal in such references as U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,611,333 and 3,707,260.
The opening of the door admits light which affects the functioning of a photocell within the box in such references as U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,909,819 and 4,314,102, as well as Swiss Pat. No. 600,844.
The opening of a door may actuate a microswitch as in reference U.S. Pat. No. 4,314,102.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,968,804 discloses a device where mail in the box interferes with the signal in a transmitter and receiver in the box. In the present invention, however, the use of an optical reflective detector eliminates the remote receptor and, in addition, the transmission of the signal is improved over what is shown in in that reference.